Caught On Camera
by lissax
Summary: Ted Dibiase JR. son of the Million Dollar man has it all ; gorgeous on-air girlfriend 'Maryse' a beautiful wife at home , an incredible job , but Ted has a secret so deep that it could ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

"By the way me too" Maryse spoke in her strong french accent confusion crossing Teds face "Me too? Me too what?" a confused expression still on the young superstars face as he stood up to his feet "stop playing this little innocent with me" Maryse replied a sly smile on her face , the confusions seeking in "no seriously whats going on?" he kept his eyes on the blonde as she explained herself beginning to get a bit confused herself "i went back to our leemo to get my purse and i found your note" - "note?" Ted grabbed the note from the French canadians hand opening it "mhm" she mumbled watching as he opened it "i want you so bad.." he turned to face her once again "what ? i didn't write this why would i write this when i can tell you to your face...Yea and pft what makes you think this note is for you .. hmm?". Maryse found some humor in his sentence making it obvious by laughing out loud "who else would it be for?" she questioned - "Hello , Millionaire in his 20's ! Movie star i mean there are 6 new diva rookies that would DIE to be in your shoes. pft the notes for me" he snapped back "you're ridiculous" Maryse replied then began to rant in her own language causing Ted to lose interest in this discussion "now don't start... dont... we talked about this before Maryse NO french...I don't understand you!" Ted found his storyline with Maryse to be boring to say the least , he never had a full head-on reason why , everytime someone would ask he'd simply say "Maryse is beautiful" and would think but wouldn't dare ever say "to most men.."

Their segment went by quickly with Ted signing he was 'walking away' , RAW ended even quicker now no longer portraying Ted Dibiase JR. Theodore Marvin Dibiase rested in his limo his head back against the smooth leather interior of the seat listening to TI'S - Whatever you like. Now normally Theodore would not listen to the explicit version , he'd settle for the regular radio edited version , but having his former Legacy leaders IPOD he had no other choice. This song was one of his personal favorites and to be perfectly honest it was the only song on Randy's IPOD. Randy had just recently purchased the IPOD and wanted Theodore to add all the songs , usually when it came to things involving technology Randy would have the nerd of the 3 legacy members Cody Runnels , but after hearing Codys choice of theme music after the three split Randy didn't trust cody with the music selections , besides since Codys draft to Smackdown Randy and Ted rarely see Cody anymore. Theodore being busy and lazy.. more lazy than busy had only gotten around to downloading the one song from one of his co-workers laptops even though he's had Randys IPOD in his possession for a little over a month , Theo was shocked to have never been asked about it by Randy.

The limo came to a hault making Theodores head bounce against the leather seat cushion causing him to quickly look out the window , seeing they have finally reached the airport he smiled and mumbled "thank goodness". Hearing a door open Theodore turned his attention to the driver who was now walking around the limo towards Theo's door opening it up with a smile on his face "we have arrived " Theo laughed shaking his head "obviously" he replied as he stepped out watching as the driver made his way to the rear of the limo pushing the trunk open he pulled out Theodores luggage , he walked back over to Theo and set it down infront of him "enjoy your flight". Theodore thanked the man and began to enter the airport checking in his luggage then making his way to the gate.

To Theodores surprise the flight was on time and he was one of the few people to enter the plane first without fans bombarding him at all , the occasional screaming woman would walk past but no one dared walk up to Theodore. While the flight attendants and crew members were escorting other passengers to their seats. Theodore turned his head towards the window hoping no fans would recognize him , for the most part every passenger walked on and didn't bother Theodore a bit , until he felt a light tap on his shoulder , he turned his head to find a tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes standing in front of him and her nametag reading 'Michelle'. Theodore removed his headset and watched as the woman smiled and went into babble mode "hi my name is michelle , i am such a big fan of yours i've loved you since the moment you stepped onto the scene March 26 2008 on RAW , you are truly much more handsome then i ever even imagined" the woman continued to speak to Ted ending her speech with a "can i please have an autograph?". Theodore didn't mind the unprofessionalism shown by this stewartist he enjoyed signing autographs "of course" he replied as he reached for a pen in his front jacket pocket in his face was a napkin and a pen , she was prepared.

Theodore signed the autograph for the over eager stewartist then pulled his headsets back on and with his left hand he reached into his jean pants front pocket pulling his cellphone out after feeling a hard vibration , he had three unread text messages one from Randal Keith Orton , the other from Cody Runnels and the final from Michael Mizanin , Theodore didn't bother to read the texts from Randy and Cody , he figured maybe Randy finally realized Theodore still had his IPOD and wanted him to return it , and Cody probably beat the legend of Zelda for the millionth time , however getting a text message from the miz was uncommon for Theodore so it sparked a bit of interest more than normal he clicked open reading what michael had wrote.

"dibiase my man! watch where those hands are going around Maryse - you aint that good an actor but remember, this one's all mine" Theodore knew he was only kidding , but the joke still made Theodore's stomach turn , he shifted in his seat turning his phone off then sliding it back into his pocket , "Miz" he shook his head a little peeved that he would say that. Theo turned his head watching the other planes take off , feeling his own finally begin to slowly move and hearing the flight attendants begin their mandatory instructions for emergencies , if something bad were to happen on the plane. Theodore has been on a plane so much in his lifetime that he could stand up and instruct along with them - he turned his iPod off , then slid it into the same pocket as his cell phone and plugged the headphones into the armrest to watch a bit of television.

Flicking through the channels Theodore found a movie he found some what more interesting 'Brokeback Mountain' he'd already missed the beginning of the move but he didn't care it was cutting to commercial right before the sex scene , a brief disappointment for Theodore but being on the plane anyways he wouldn't be able to see any sex anyways , soon losing interest he heard someone repeating "sir buckle your seatbelt" , he turned his head seeing a male flight attendant asking him to buckle up , Theodore laughed "sorry" then buckled his seatbelt , and resting back shortly after falling a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore slept through the entire flight waking up to the same blonde standing infront of him , her babbling seem to not have faded "oh i'm so sorry , i .. i didn't want to wake you , you looked so cute as you slept like a little baby , but the captain wanted me to let you know that we have landed" that was all Theodore needed to hear he unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled the headset out of the arm rest , taking it off his ears then sliding it into his empty pocket. Standing up to his feet and stretching he walked out of the plane and down to baggage claim. After searching for his luggage , the lack of fans that attacked him at the previous airport , now catching up to him many crazed woman asking for pictures and autographs. Theodore finally made it to his limo , "oh man" he sighed setting his luggaged in the empty seat next to his own as the driver began to slowly drive off.

The ride to Theodores house was relaxing there was little to no traffic , and the roads seem to be new being that the limo never made a bump. Theodore kept his head back pressed against the head rest till he heard his door swing open , the car ride was so smooth he hadn't even noticed that they reached his home already a smile came across his face , he was happy to finally be home , looking over at the driver he handed him his luggage "take this inside". He stepped out of the limo and continued to smile "great to be back" he walked up the front steps unlocking then twisting open the door handle opening the door , the driver stood close behind following Ted inside "just leave it there" he pointed towards the area next to the front door the driver did as told , and walked out of Theodores house.

"Theo!" he heard a shout then down came his wife Kristen her excitement to see him was obvious she wore a black skin tight dress , something Theo loved to see her in he smiled "hello gorgeous" she ran up to him and hugged him tight "i'm so glad you're home! Now go get ready , i told Brett and Leah that we would meet them at Bennigans in channelside so we can all get some drinks and maybe those cheesesticks you love so much" , the smile faded from Theodores face its not that he didn't love his brother and his wife but Theodore had already made plans that night "well can you cancel ? i've made plans with a friend , we can all go out tomorrow night". Disappoint was in Kristens eyes as she removed her arms from around him and stepped back , she sighed and shook her head folding her arms over her chest "really theo? I thought your first night back you'd want to spend a little time with your family and your WIFE!" she flashed her wedding ring as though Theo had forgotten they were married "i do , but i've planned to hang with the guys just for tonight and i promise i'm yours the rest of my stay" "I don't even know how long your stay is , damnit!" she snapped back , her disappointment changing to pure anger. Theodore was raised to never argue with woman , he was raised to treat them with respect no matter how angry they made him "please Kristen don't start an arguement" he walked away from her grabbing his luggage and bringing it into their bedroom.

Kristen soon followed her arms still folded over her chest "i know your not seriously going to leave me here while you go get drunk or whatever it is that you do with your friends" Theodore shook his head ignoring her complaints and stepped into the shower stripping naked he took a quick shower rinsing away that awful airplane smell , he stepped out a towel wrapped around his waist he walked towards his closet grabbing a regular black button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with red boxer shorts dressing himself , he gel'd his hair causing it to spike and checked himself out in the mirror. His wife sat on the bed her eyes glued to him in disbelief that he was actually going to leave her home on his first night back. Theodore finished getting dressed with a dash of cologne , he grabbed his wallet and car keys and walked past his wife exiting their bedroom. After a moment or two of pure silence Kristen stormed out of the bedroom "you're absolutely ridiculous i can't believe this ! i hope you have a really fucking amazing time tonight!" she walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her , Theodore felt bad for not spending the night alone with his wife , but there were other things he wanted to do on his first night back.

Exiting their home and already in his car with the key in the ignition letting the car warm up , he checked his pockets for his cell phone , leaving it in the house he didn't feel like going back in and having another heated discussion with his wife he decided to leave it and he'd check in using his friends phone. The car ready to be driven he reversed out of the parking spot and drove to his friend for a year or so Jeremy Fritz home. The two met at a bar one night about a year or two ago and had clicked from the moment they met. Theodore reached his home pretty quickly he parked his car and left it on just setting it to park , as he jumped out of it and walked to the front door knocking three times before Jeremy answered the door "hey man" Jeremy greeted "ready to go?" Theodore questioned wanting to go out get a few drinks then head back home , so his wife wouldn't be too angry with him in the morning. "yea let me just get the house key and lock up" Theodore walked back to his car as Jeremy grabbed his keys and locked the front door , Theo sat in the drivers seat turning off the radio once Jeremy entered the car "alright where too?" Theodore asked as he waited for Jeremy to close the door before he began driving down the street. "how about GBar ? I think you know where to go." Theodore knew the exact place , he infact enjoyed going there his stomach nearly did backflips in excitement ,it was a place where he'd like to visit whenever he was home , but would never admit it to any of his friends "G Bar really?" he questioned trying to hide the true excitement "alright man" he made a u-turn and began driving towards the gay club.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was silent and wasn't something Theodore was use to , growing tired of only hearing the sound of the wind blowing through the opened windows Theodore turned on the radio , he knew immediately his wife had borrowed his car cause blaring through his speakers when he clicked 'CD' was his wifes favorite country singer Brad Paisley , it was just beginning to play 'good morning beautiful' "_Good mornin beautiful how was your night mine was wonderful with you by my side". _Theodore knew the song quite well infact he enjoyed it more than most men should , he smiled as more lyrics escaped the speakers he began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Hearing the music being lowered Theodore turned his head seeing Jeremys hand on the volume lowering it "So Theo feels like we haven't spoken in forever how was your flight today?" Theodore smiled "wasn't that bad to be quite honest , actually..to be perfectly honest i slept the entire way here" he admitted laughing - their conversation continued on for a little bit longer than expected making the ride much more quicker Theodore pulled into the Gbar parking lot , he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned the key back making the car die out. Jeremy unbuckled his seatbelt and smiled "feels like i haven't been here in forever." Theodore laughed he knew he himself has been there quite a few times but he never went with any friends , or ever told anyone this was a rare occasion that he finally went with a friend , but Theo trusted Jeremy and not to mention none of his WWE friends knew or ever heard of Jeremy , most weren't fans of TNA "well lets go in" he replied pulling the key out of the ignition then opening his door stepping out , he dropped his key into his pocket and began walking towards the entrance with Jeremy.

The club was just as popular as he remembered , it was so crowded that Theodore could barely find a path to the bar Jeremy having a tight grasp on Theodores hand as he lead the way , normally Theodore wouldn't hold hands with any of his friends whether they were drunk or even if they were playing follow the leader , but being in Gbar he found it..ok for them to hold hands. After a "few moves" , "excuse mes" and just flat out pushing people the two finally reached the bar ordering two Alcopops , it was something Theodore only had in this club since it wasn't very 'manly' to order some kind of fruity beverage when he was around the fellow WWE superstars like Randy Orton , or John Cena , when hanging out with them Theodore would order himself a bud light lime , a drink he enjoyed but wasn't ever his top choice. The lights in the club were a bright green , orange and yellow mixture the dance floor had lights that reflected off the floor and were in shapes of flowers , hearts and regular circles , there was streamers hanging from the walls in the same colors as the lights with a little blue and purple designs on top. Theodore grabbed ahold of his bottle once the bartendar had set it in front of him he turned around towards the dance floor again bringing the bottle up to his lips taking a small sip , the perfect blend of fruit juices and alchohol came rushing into his mouth he swallowed it and let out a loud "ahh" showing his tastebuds and his stomach enjoyed the liquid. Jeremy stepped closer to Theodore leaning his head towards his ear making it much more easier for Theodore to understand anything he was going to say since the music would drown him out if he were farther away "seems really crowded today , the last time i was here this place was absolutely dead" , "yea last time i..." Theodore cut his sentence short , remembering no one , including his good friend Jeremy had any idea Theodore had ever stepped foot in Gbar. The loudness of the music came in handy as Jeremy pointed to his own ear "i couldn't hear you what was that?" he replied Theodore shook his head and leaned forward "nothing i have to go to the restroom , i'll be right back", he turned away from Jeremy keeping his bottle in his hand taking a few sips as he walked , the club was still packed but the crowd was beginning to look and feel alot emptier since Theodore easily made his way into the restroom , he entered the first empty stall he found closing the door behind him , the music wasn't all too loud in the bathroom , Theodore could hear any little thing including the group of guys that came tumbling into the bathroom "man the craziest thing , i could have sworn i saw Ted Dibiase in there!" the boys all laughed and shouted "oh my gosh that old dude , what was his nickname..the million dollar guy?" Theodore heard another voice interrupt "no it was the million dollar dream" , then in came the original boy that started the discussion "he was the million dollar man you half wits" the other two boys did a simultaneous "ohh" and the same boy continued "but no no , hes not the one that was here i think i saw his son Ted Dibiase JR". Theodore couldn't believe anyone had recognize him the lights were so dark , and he didn't even go near the lights of the dance floor , the boys all bursted out in laughter "no man , he's married to some chick with a killer body..wish i looked like her , hell i wish i WAS her Ted is one sexy man" they contnued to laugh and walked out of the bathroom. Theodore opened the bathroom stall door and peaked left and right making sure no one was in the restroom , he quickly walked out of the bathroom tossing his beverage in the bathrooms garbage can.

Theodore stood infront of the restroom looking both ways there was noone near the bathroom areas which was a plus for him , the music was blaring 'we are family' through the speakers Theodore kept his head down in search of Jeremy he continued to walk deeper into the club his head still down in hopes he would find Jeremy quickly and leave the club even quicker. Theodore felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around "Jeremy?" , infront of Theodore stood a muscular dark skinned man , he looked familiar to Theodore but the dark lights of the club prevented him from getting a good glimpse of the man the mans eyes were all Theodore could see and they seemed to be in a shocked position wide open as if he'd seen some kind of ghost "aren't you Ted Dibiase?" the man asked Theodore was in shock that he could hardly see the mans facial features yet this man somehow figured out who he was. Not feeling like going through the whole introduction Theodore ignored the mans question and continued to walk deeper into the club in search of Jeremy. This man was so familiar to him dark skin , brown straight hair , muscular.. was he a wrestler ? was he one of Teds old friends ? Theodore racked his brain and couldn't find the missing piece to the puzzle , who was that guy ? did Theodore even know him ? As Theodore continued to walk to find Jeremy he was nearly blinded by a bright flash , oh no someone took his picture ,Theodore searched for the flash seeing it come two times after , he walked towards it seeing a talk muscular dark skinned man , the same man who asked who he was holding a red camera in his hands snapping photo after photo of Theo , his eyes growing wide in shock that someone would do this to him the day he returns home.


End file.
